


Lost Boy

by notEriX



Series: Therapy [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sorry again, mentions Zack and Rian, still angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches as Alex falls totally and completely in love...</p>
<p>...with <em>her</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't, guys
> 
> I'm sorry

They’d met in a bar, Alex told him.

The younger man had been out and had hooked up with this girl, Lisa. Jack didn't particularly like her, and it was quite obvious that that dislike was mutual, but he put up with her because she made Alex happy. It had been a long time since that night when they first sat down to write the song that was now known across the world as _Jasey Rae_ , but Jack's feelings had done nothing but intensify as he watched his love move from person to person, usually while the younger was drunk. It really didn’t help that Alex just seemed to get more and more irresistible over time, and the fact that the young man was no longer single didn’t do much either.

Jack had gotten better at writing since that night in late 2005, writing poetry and the occasional journal entry. No one else knew, of course, because then they'd all think he was gay (which he was, but they didn’t know that), and he didn’t need the shit storm that that information would bring. Alex and Lisa had been together now for a couple of years, on and off. By that point in time, everyone knew that she was cheating on Alex except Alex, and when someone tried to tell him about what they’d seen, he'd get defensive and start accusing people of being “...jealous of my relationship!” Which, to be quite honest, Jack was, but he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Jack had a girlfriend, too - or at least, the public thought that he did. His friends thought so, too. The secret-keeping was killing him, but he couldn’t let it slip that his ‘girlfriend’ wasn't really his girlfriend. She was just a really nice little lady that he could talk to about anything. Sarah was the only person beside himself that knew about him being gay, and for Alex. She supported him with everything she had, and if it weren't for her he’d have blown his brains out years ago.

Jack was startled out of his thoughts when Alex shouted into his ear. “JACK!”

Jack stared up at Alex, blinked heavily, then picked himself up and shuffled to the kitchenette on their tour bus to make some coffee. Alex continued speaking to him as though he’d been listening all along and not fantasizing about what it might be like if ‘Jalex’, as the fans were calling it, was real. “…she’s just so amazing, Jacky. I think I love her.” Jack choked on his coffee, tears jumping into his eyes as he realized just what those words meant.

Alex startled, then rushed over to where Jack was coughing so hard that they both thought he’d bust a lung. The younger man patted his friend’s back as he hacked loudly and spilled more coffee. Once he’d calmed down, he played off the dampness around his eyes as a reaction to the sudden suffocating and escaped to his bunk, where he grabbed his wallet and phone and walked around the city all night. Around three-thirty in the morning he found his way into an old, abandoned children’s park, where he sat down on the rusty swings and cried.

He was just a lost boy, without a Wendy to show him what love is.


End file.
